


自投罗网

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克发现自己与一个不告而别的神秘男人坠入爱河。英防架空设定，詹姆斯×马克。





	自投罗网

**Author's Note:**

> 斯莫克=smoke

斯莫克·富兰克林有一次在工作时间下楼去吸烟，再也没有回来。

监控录像只记录到他离开吸烟室扣好大衣的扣子就向大厦消防楼梯间的方向走了，而后再没有任何一个摄像头录到他。他就像一缕轻烟消散于世，从此杳无音信。

他的工位上还留着部门同事们的合影。当时拍照大伙儿都想挤到他身边去，尽管他是个前不久才刚加入团队的三十几岁的“新人”，代码写得也稀巴烂，却意外地赚到了所有人的喜欢。

斯莫克消失一星期的时候马克·钱德尔捧起了那张合影。

它被用一个质地细腻的黑色木头相框装着，摆在右显示器的右边。“这样我看右屏的时候稍一歪头就能看见这张照片了。”斯莫克说得好像他很珍视照片上那些人。而照片上并没有马克，当时马克在对面给大家拍照。至于斯莫克的右手边就是马克的工位，这好像不过是个巧合。

斯莫克消失一个月的时候马克想办法进入了他的房间。

他住在一座安保措施不差的公寓里，外人要想混进去没那么容易，门禁和电梯是两道绕不过的坎。

而马克面不改色心不跳地尾随其他住客进了大门。别人体贴礼貌地为落后两步的马克留门时，他还点头以示谢意，表现自然得好像他上辈子就住在这里一样。

至于需要刷卡的电梯——

“我有张备用的门卡……但我可不会傻到把它留在信箱里，我住的公寓楼信箱在门禁里面，还是独立钥匙的。我总到处乱放信箱钥匙。”在某次加班衍生而成的夜谈之中，斯莫克和一位昨夜下班忘带钥匙的同事闲聊，而马克端着一杯洗好的车厘子路过，刚巧听到了这一席话——然后就被斯莫克回过头顺手夺走了杯子。

“我乍一看还以为是红酒！谁他妈的闲着没事拿红酒杯装大樱桃啊？！”

眼睛有病就去治——马克这么想，但没说出来。

以一杯樱桃的惨痛代价换来的情报让马克最终从斯莫克在公司的办公桌抽屉里翻到了信箱钥匙，又在公寓大厅信箱里找到了门卡，最终成功地上了电梯，刷开了斯莫克的房门。

马克也不知道自己期望在斯莫克的房间里看到什么，总之不是斯莫克本人，因为当代职场人士要想一直呆在家里不出门的话最优解应当是辞职，实在犯不上无故旷工30天。

呈现在马克面前的只是个普通现代都市人的房间，装修从简，收纳空间充足，明面上东西不多，但又很乱套，说得再抽象一点就是毫无“斯莫克特色”，马克还以为这个神秘兮兮的男人的住处能更独特一点——然而倒是挺奢侈的，马克看出房间里很多东西并不便宜。

马克检查了冰箱、锅子、浴缸、衣柜里和床底下等侦探小说重点位置，并没有找到斯莫克或者其他什么人的尸体或尸块。不过，这里没有不代表别的地方也没有。马克无可避免地担心着男人的安危，因为现在21世纪都快20年代了，一个人想真正做到音讯全无其实是很难的，除非出了意外。

马克像没头苍蝇一样在百来平米的房子里乱转，想找到什么能指示男人去向的线索，但他所见的一切都刺痛他的眼睛。斯莫克·富兰克林入职时登记的生活状态是“未婚独居”，在公司被人问到有无女友时也一口咬定自己单身，可马克看见的这些又是什么呢？漱口杯、毛巾、拖鞋……所有生活用品都是成对的，一切迹象指明男人有一名同居人，或者即将与人同居。

斯莫克曾经或者将会与谁同居？

马克无可避免地想起工作期间时不时感到的来自左手边的目光。斯莫克经常看着他，那种目光是带有浓浓审视意味的，偶尔让马克以为自己做了什么过分的错事，毕竟，正常人不会这样死死盯着同事看。后来斯莫克的凝视愈演愈烈，马克时常感到自己在这位邻座同事面前是赤裸裸的，甚至是被剥皮抽筋拆吃入腹的。年轻人很难相信，那样饥渴的眼神里会不包含自己想象中那种感情，炽热的，激烈的，感情。

曾有一次斯莫克问马克喜欢哪些颜色，又在得到“黑白灰”这样的答复之后嗤之以鼻，说年轻人干嘛不穿得有朝气一点。可，如果马克没搞错的话，花花绿绿并不能跟“有朝气”划等号。斯莫克还问过马克平时习惯睡软枕头还是硬枕头，马克回答说硬的，男人就立刻发出了哀嚎，说马克是硬枕头邪教，是异端，该被铲除。可这不就跟猫派狗派之争差不多吗？大家都凭本事睡枕头，凭什么喜欢硬枕头的人就成了异端呢？还有很多很多次都是如此，斯莫克抛出问题，然后对马克的一切回答挑三拣四。

然而当马克一头钻进斯莫克的公寓，战胜了最初震撼和疑虑的情绪之后开始留心观察，他就明白了，指指点点党同伐异从来都不是斯莫克的目的，男人只是在套话。

即将与斯莫克同居的人应是马克自己，尽管马克在今天之前对这件事一无所知。

马克在所有那些花花绿绿的生活用品旁边都发现了灰色调的另一份，他看见暖灰色的抱枕与毛巾、冷灰色工业风格的长桌，还看见卧室的大床上有一只软枕头和另一只硬枕头……

马克在斯莫克的房间里将自己记得的那些谈话细节一一确认。随着对得上号的东西越来越多，他心中的天平也越发倾斜，他更努力地在脑海里检索着关于斯莫克的一切，直到回忆起男人在不告而别之前最后留下的那个意味深长的眼神。

马克屏住了呼吸。

他当时的确感到异样，却读不懂斯莫克的眼神暗示着什么，然而现在，他明白自己正与一个月前的斯莫克心意相通。

马克缓缓将手伸向床头柜的抽屉，在触碰到拉环的一瞬间意识到自己的手正在不停颤抖。他吞了吞口水，心虚一般四下张望起来——实际上他此刻是房子里唯一的不速之客，没有任何人看着他。他把那个木质方形容器慢慢拖出来，柜子优质的五金器件让这个动作异常流畅，全程没有发出半点刺耳的噪音，于是抽屉里的东西很突兀地就呈现在了马克面前。

不出意外地，马克在那里看到了一些管装和真空包装的小东西。他没有用过，但他在路过超市柜台时见过。

在一个月前的某个时刻或者时间段，斯莫克想要马克。

在意识到这件事的一瞬间，马克用力把抽屉给拍了回去，之后迅速地把手缩回来，好像柜子烫手一样。

那些东西已经不再直接暴露于马克视野中了，可马克还是感到呼吸困难、干渴难耐，仿佛有一团火在他身体里肆虐——他明知道它们就在那里，因此无论如何也无法忽视。他止不住地去想，斯莫克一件一件地把这些东西买回来，摆在家里，一言不发地为自己布置好了一切，随后却消失无踪。

或许斯莫克曾经想过向马克发出邀约，他们会在这间公寓里共进晚餐，餐后配着酒看一两部老电影，会一同入浴，最后相拥着躺到那张大床上，用上床头柜里那些东西；也或许斯莫克从未打算告知马克，只将这一切当成是自我娱乐的秘密……马克不知道，因为在他们相处的那段短暂时光里，他们从不谈论感情。而现在马克回想起来，别说那些莫名其妙的拌嘴了，就连他们探讨过的工作上的一些细枝末节，也全都变得温馨愉快起来。

马克·钱德尔恋爱了。

他意识到自己已与一个突然空降而至，又很快不告而别的神秘男人坠入爱河。

在此情况之下平复心情不是件容易的事，马克花了点时间才真正做到，而后他注意到，斯莫克大概是匆忙离开的。

称得上是证据的细节有很多：比如厨房里有已经发霉的面包片和馅料，可以看出斯莫克在离开前曾想做三明治，但出于某些原因并没有做；比如看上去曾经存放证件和现金的抽屉大敞着，已经空了，周围地面上凌乱地散落着几张纸钞；比如玄关乱得出奇，应是房主人出门时踢飞了一双鞋子和一个雨伞架，却没来得及将它们归位。马克回想自己在监控录像里最后看到的斯莫克，想象那道影子像一阵狂风从公司刮回公寓，又卷着行李箱匆匆出门；亦或是，这凌乱场面是斯莫克当天早晨出门上班时造成的——噢，马克想起了，那天男人确实差点迟到——而从公司人间蒸发之后，男人就根本没再回家来。

无论哪种猜测才是真相，马克相信斯莫克为自己准备了房间里的一切，又在消失之前刻意给自己留了个门，于是将原本就稀薄得可怜的道德感彻底抛到脑后去，大胆地开始翻箱倒柜。然而他找了很久，连男人穿内裤和袜子的喜好都研究得明明白白了，关于其去向却还一无所获。

他失落地准备走了，但决定把门卡也一起带走，这样他想回来时就可以回来。他盼望着将来某次他打开这扇门，能够看见房间里的人正在等他。

然而马克本次造访其实就已经有人在等了，只不过，是不怀好意的那种。

马克离开公寓楼，走向街边的访客停车位时发现事情不对。自拐角阴影里走出一个戴墨镜的男人，直奔马克而来，来势汹汹。

那人当然不是斯莫克，身形不一样，开口之后嗓音也对不上：

“雅各布·维赛迪？”

“什么？”

“你认识雅各布·维赛迪吗？住1806的那个。”

马克的脑筋飞快转起来。

1806可不就是他刚刚去过的房间？可那里面住着的不是什么雅各布，而是斯莫克·富兰克林，马克神秘消失的同事，他喜欢的男人。

或许“雅各布”这个名字是假的，也或者“斯莫克”才是假的，更可能，两个都不是真的。无论如何情况都已经很明了，那神秘男人惹了麻烦。

“噢，你说那个维赛迪？你在找他？我倒希望你找到之后通知他赶紧把东西搬干净。”马克当然看见了那男人过长的袖管里藏着刀刃，但他们头顶就有那么一颗监控摄像头，他料想此人要想动手也不会选在这儿，于是甩下这么一句话就拉开车门上车，一脚油门扬长而去。

被跟踪是不出所料的事情，但陌生男人似乎难以兼顾盯梢和尾随，马克只把车往商场停车场里一放，逛了个把小时之后坐地铁回公司，就把尾巴甩掉了。

或许自己的出现对陌生人阵营来说是个意外因素，马克想。可斯莫克究竟惹上了谁呢？

坐回自己的工位上，马克稍感疲劳，下意识地望向自己左边那个已经空了的位置。他对着那两块屏幕发了一会儿呆，之后却像想到了什么似的，猛地又从椅子里弹了起来。

“富兰克林的电脑重刷系统了吗？”他朝部门主管吼。

“啊……还没有，我马上刷！”

“不用了。”

马克头一次觉得同事效率低下也没那么可恨了。

斯莫克家里有人盯梢，公司这边却没有，就说明对方不知道男人与公司之间的联系，是在男人失踪之后才找上门来的。那么假设斯莫克也料到公司会是安全的，如果他想给马克留下什么讯息，就一定会留在这里。

后来马克的心已经麻木了。

他追着斯莫克留在公司电脑里的只言片语跑遍了大不列颠，对了不少暗号，从员工号到门牌号再到斯莫克参与过的项目模组编号，斯莫克留下了一个又一个只有马克才能解开的谜面，却让年轻人一次又一次地扑空。

斯莫克是薛定谔的斯莫克，马克想，在你真正把门敲开之前，你永远不知道是斯莫克本人在里面还是谜题在里面。

因此当马克走进55°57′4″N 3°11′17″W这座旧报馆改作的酒店，听到前台人员说出“马克·钱德尔先生？詹姆斯·波特先生正在等您”这样的话时，心中已然毫无波澜——

我在哪？我找谁？詹姆斯·波特又是谁？

作为受邀来访者，马克在酒店里通行无阻，上了电梯有人给刷卡，到了相应楼层有人给引路。等工作人员都离开后马克才敲门，可他甚至不敢奢求站在门后的会是那个男人——直到那人真的现身。

斯莫克，或者雅各布，或者说是詹姆斯，披着酒店的浴袍，袒露大片胸膛，斜倚在门框上，端着香槟杯朝着马克笑问：“你终于来啦。”

是啊，我终于来了。

马克一路上都在幻想见到男人之后自己该说些什么，可真到了相见之时，他发现自己反倒开不了口。

在门前相对无言许久之后，男人率先打破了沉默，他把马克请进房间，并戏谑道：“但愿你不是为了抓我回去上班才来的。”

“……如果我说是呢？”

当然不是。

只是，那些感情经过漫长的追寻之后，在马克心中几乎变成了郁结。所有关于爱的结论都是马克自己偷着得出来的，男人从未给出过直接表达，爱情或许真的存在他们两人之间，也或许只存在于马克的臆想。妄图留住这片五彩斑斓的美丽泡沫，年轻人因而不敢轻率开口。那么先从最容易的话题谈起吧，为什么不呢？

然而马克错了。他没有料到，比起爱情，工作反而是他们之间最复杂的那个话题。

詹姆斯把马克带到窗边，递了一杯酒给他，对着远处的海岸和天际线轻轻与他碰杯，说：“我不会回去了。有件事我希望你搞清楚，马克，我到你们那儿去工作，领的不是你们给的薪水。”

“这我知道。三十多岁转行，代码能力一塌糊涂，怎么看也不像是来吃这碗饭的。”

詹姆斯闻言撇了撇嘴，“我去之前还自学了七天，够有诚意啦。”

“所以你的目的达成了吗？”

“……还没有。”

“那为什么旷工？回来继续做你想做的吧，无论什么事都可以，至少我不介意被你利用一把。”

“小朋友，我建议你张嘴说话之前先好好考虑清楚，要夸海口也得先弄明白自己许诺出去的是什么吧？你别以为我不知道你们公司是干嘛的。”

“不是做外包软件的吗？”

“……黑客生意好赚吗？你动手之前都不做做背景调查？什么人都敢惹？”

“我一个基层员工不太清楚这些。”

“省省吧，马克。我看得出来，他们是空壳，你才是这群人之中真正的四肢、头脑和灵魂。”詹姆斯皱着眉头将杯中酒液一饮而尽，“但我不太明白，你既然谨慎到给自己伪造出一整个团队，为什么想要你命的人每天坐在你旁边，你却还无知无觉呢？有人雇我送你走，马克，我的目的还没达成，是因为你还活着。你该防备着我一点的。”

如果真对你有防备，我今天就不会出现在这里了，马克心想。

这不只是因为马克盲目地对詹姆斯产生好感和信赖，更大的原因在于，他过分低估了黑客活动的风险。

“……看在上帝的份儿上，我最坏的打算不过就是被告上法庭。我每年都花大笔钱请最好的律师团队，并且不论官司打赢打不赢，坐牢的都不会是我本人。我唯独没想到我会死。”

“是啊，你做得滴水不漏，走诉讼途径真的不能拿你怎么样，所以我的雇主才会找到我。”

“合情合理。”马克也一口饮尽了那杯酒。

詹姆斯给他的并不是什么烈酒，可马克觉得自己可能是醉了，不然脑袋里怎么会嗡嗡作响。面对着窗外海景风和日丽，他心中山呼海啸。

他就要死了，死在喜欢的男人手里，而且还是自己送货上门。他想，这个死法简直不是一般的蠢，但他并非不能接受。

马克·钱德尔，常年沉浸在严密而确凿的机器世界里，他全部的成就感都源于1和0翻转的一瞬间，金钱也好道德也罢，那都不是他在乎的东西，至于感情，他也从没真正体会过。而斯莫克，或者说詹姆斯的出现打破了这一切。那个房间，那种眼神，那些留存于电脑里的线索，所有细节作为圈套都太过栩栩如生，让马克不得不上钩的同时也带给他全新的感受和欲望，让他前所未有地感觉到自己正在活着，在追逐爱情。他想，哪怕自己今天死了，临死前也是快乐过的。

他深吸了一口气，问道：“……那你为什么不动手？在公司人多眼杂不方便我能理解，那么现在呢？我人都在你面前了。”

詹姆斯却看上去有些吃惊，好一会儿之后才露出一抹苦笑来：“我倒是想，可我对你下不了手，亲爱的……我是说真的。杀手这一行，再怎么敬业奉献也没人给发年终奖，但，亲口承认自己不敬业还是挺难堪的。你不会嘲笑我吧，小黑客？”

“我……”

马克一时失语。

什么叫不敬业？什么叫下不了手？那些假象其实都是真的吗？

“哎呀……瞧你这哭丧脸，傻不傻啊？你还是嘲笑我吧。”

詹姆斯动了手，却是毫无杀意的那种，他捏着马克的脸颊，努力想在这张愁云密布的脸挤出笑容来。

但强挤出来的笑反倒比愁容更难看了。

马克问：“放过了我，你要怎么交差？”

“不交差了呗。”

“我去过你家了，楼下有人盯梢，你的雇主已经在怀疑你了。你拖延时间不杀我，他迟早也会雇别人来找我。”

“哦，那八成是我雇主的手下，来感谢我的，毕竟正常人得百八十岁才见上帝，我可是帮他们老板提早了几十年。等等，你说你去过我的房间了？我就知道你会去！”

“……你说什么？”

“我真心希望你能喜欢……我全都是按照你的偏好布置的，你要是敢说一个不字我就要生气了。不过我也自由发挥了一部分，比如我在床头柜里放了点小东西，你看见了吗？哦你看见了！这个表情真好，我都不知道你这张扑克脸也会红。”

“不……”

“你没有过这方面经验吗？交给我你大可放心，亲爱的，我会让你爽得找不着北的。啊……我恐怕相当长一段时间都不能回公寓去了，我们可以换个地方，比如现在这里。”

“不我是说，你到底做了什么？”

“其实也没什么。

“我只是怕我的雇主再找别人来动你，所以回过头去帮了他一把。他不用再雇别的杀手来为难你这个小黑客了，他的商业机密也不会再被任何人窃取，他甚至永远不会再感到饥饿和口渴。或许火葬会有点难熬吧，我不知道。但愿他在天堂过得好。

“所以，浴室在那边，马克，你想先洗个澡吗？”

THE END

美咸

2019.10


End file.
